The Real Enemy
by primpriorpotter
Summary: Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, I remind myself that I won't get picked. That I can't. That all odds are against me getting picked. That if I escaped death so many times, I will escape it once more. "Gale Hawthorne."
1. Chapter 1

**Gale POV:**

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." The toxic sound of Effie Trinket's voice jolts me from aimless worry. Nervousness is replaced with anxiety. Let the 74th Hunger Games begin, I say bitterly in my mind.

But I should not be this worried. I have escaped so many years of the Hunger Games, and let's face it, the odds have never been in my favor.

I wouldn't be so tense, but this isn't about me. It never has been. It's about my family. All seven of them. My mom, Rory, Vick, Posy. And then there's Katniss, Prim, and their mom. I wouldn't be able to take care of any of them from inside of an arena. And I certainly wouldn't be able to do it dead.

"As always, ladies first," Effie announces, as if she's said it a hundred times before. I bet she has.

What if everyone stops watching the Hunger Games? What if no one kills anyone else in the arena? What if their show becomes a weapon for rebellion? Everyone has watched the Hunger Games for so long, that it has become second nature. But there are those who are inclined to fight it. The capitol has unwittingly given us a chance to rise against them. We just need to be willing to take it.

"And now for the gentleman," Effie says.

I missed it. I missed the female tribute. Could it be... no. I let out a sigh of relief when I see streaks of red hair next to Effie. It wasn't Katniss. Not this time. Thank God.

The square is so quiet, I could hear a pin drop as Effie takes a minute to mix up the names in the bowl. She carefully selects one with her perfectly manicured nails and slowly unfolds it to read it.

Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, I remind myself that I won't get picked. That I can't. That all odds are against me getting picked. That if I escaped death so many times, I will escape it once more.

"Gale Hawthorne."

Suddenly, I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn slightly, and see people shifting sideways, creating a path. Breathing slowly and heavily, I remind myself of courage, and will my feet to move forward. I am not a coward. At least it wasn't Katniss. At least it wasn't Vick, or Rory, or Posy. But it would have been better if it wasn't me either.

Shaking, I find my way to the stage, and see faces staring up at me trying to look remorseful, but mostly looking relieved. It occurs to me that this is the same expression that has been on my face for the past six years. Whatever happens over the next few weeks, this will be the last reaping, so somehow, despite everything that's going on, I am relieved, because, at least now, there is no more waiting.

I search the audience for familiar faces, and when I finally find them, I wish I didn't look at them. My mother is sobbing into her hands, loudly and remorsefully. Rory, Vick, and Posy all have silent tears streaking down their faces. There is more pain in seeing the ones I love hurt so much than in being chosen by the games. When I find Katniss, instead of seeing water in her eyes, I see anger.

I'm distracted from my pity when I see the red-headed girl reach her hand out to me, and realize I'm supposed to shake it.

The rest happens silently.

Page Break

They take me into a room where I am supposed to say goodbye. It strikes me as odd that I am allowed to say goodbye to those I love before I die, when so many people are denied that privilege. But I don't know what I will say. Will I say that I will try to win, even-

"Hey," Katniss walks into the room, a worried look etched upon her face. What will I say?

"Hey, Catnip," I say, trying to stay cheerful.

Katniss starts talking really fast, like she's memorized a speech. "Listen Gale, your really good with a bow. You taught me how to hunt, after all. You just need to strategize and get sponsers. I know you will win. Don't worry about your family, I will hunt for them. Just worry about getting out of there, because I know you can. And Gale..."

"Yeah?" I ask, startled by her zeal.

"Just..."

"Just what?"

Suddenly, a guard walks into the room. He clears his throat, and Katniss has to leave.

"Just what, Katniss?"

"Nevermind. Just win, for me, okay?"


	2. Final Goodbyes and Congratulations

**Gale POV:**

"They don't know it, but you've been just given a great deal of power." My mother's last words to me ring in my ears. Right after, Rory, Vick, Posy, and mom are ushered out of the room, and I was left alone. It was torture having to go to my own funeral. That was what this was like for me. Everyone crying, grieving for me as I had already died; thus instilling in me the greatest confidence that I could win this.

Unfortunately, I am no longer alone. District Twelve is far behind us now, but I don't look back to see any remnants of my home.

Apparently, the fact that I am sent to my death is cause for celebration, because everyone on this train has congratulated me at least once, and Effie's voice is getting increasingly higher as she tells me over and over again how lucky I am. Right. Because this is what is considered lucky. Getting to die on national television was my dream. Our first conversation went a little something like this:

Effie: Ooh! Congratulations! So handsome, you must get all the girls!

Me: *Grunt*

Effie: Did you ever think you would get this lucky!?

Me: *Grunt*

Effie: You two are going to have a great time *gestures to me and my opponent, I think her name is Natara, or something like that.*

Me: Yes, I can't wait. *Look at the window to signal an end to the conversation.*

Effie (not getting the hint): So, it must be nice to finally get to go to the Capital, especially after living your whole life *pauses* _there._

Me (while grumbling): I'm going to go get some rest.

After that fabulous conversation, I find my way to my temporary room. I haven't seen much of Haymitch yet, but I sure hope he's nothing like Effie. He says he's going to train Natara and I tomorrow morning. Natara is very sweet, but doesn't seem like she has any aggression or strength inside her. I know I'm not supposed to get attached, but this girl from the merchant areas seems like a good person to get acquainted to. At least she's more tolerable than Effie.

As I lie in my bed, thinking about all that has happened and how my world has changed so quickly, I start to feel very claustrophobic. The world seems to spin around me, and it's too big, and I'm too small. My heart starts to pound faster and faster, and it's so loud I almost don't hear the small knock on the door.

Not in the mood for visitors, I stay quiet and hope whoever it is goes away. This isn't the first wish that has gone ungranted, and it won't be the last.

**Natara POV:**

I know he's in there. And I need him to be at least an ally. My mother made it very clear that I can't go through this alone. It doesn't work that way. Her words sting my memory, causing a type of revolt to the present, and a nostalgic feeling hits me like a wave. I slide slowly to the floor, my head softly knocking on the floor as a go down. I feel surrounded all of a sudden. At first by the reality of how much my world has changed, and then by black.

I come to with a bitter taste in my mouth and dark, stormy eyes staring intensely at me.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I say in a stunning representation of my intelligence.

"You fainted." He tells me, a look of concerned swimming in his eyes.

"I noticed."

"You okay?"

"I think so," trying to get up, but realizing it's futile when the world starts spinning. I sink back to my knees instantaneously. "No," I correct myself, "no, very much not okay."

"You want me to get Haymitch or Effie?" He inquires.

"No, I'm not sure how much help they can provide. Could you just help me to my room?"

"Alright," he says, "Want me to carry you?"

"No, I think I can manage." He gingerly helps me to me knees slowly, as if he's afraid of breaking me (which is a reasonable fear as I just fainted), where I sit breathing for a couple seconds. Guiding me to my feet, which seem so inadequate for supporting weight, I try to take a few steps forward. This utterly fails, and I almost end up on the floor again.

"I'm going to carry you. I don't care what you say," he says, taking over my halfhearted protests, "We're never gonna get to your room otherwise."

Manipulating my body like it's play-dough in his hands, I'm suddenly in Gale's arms, with my head cradled in the crook of his elbow. It occurs to me that he may see this as a sign of weakness and make a note to kill me early in the games, but at the moment, I have no choice. Time is moving in a strange way, and my vision goes blurry for the rest of the way to my room. The next thing I feel is him putting me in my bed, as I try to calm down and appear stronger than I am.

Gale is about to leave when I decide it's okay to talk to him. "Hey, Gale," I say, as loudly as I can manage at the moment.

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can we just, like, forget about that? Pretend it never happened? Please?" Hoping against hope that he didn't question me, I waited for his reply, which came after a few heartbeats.

"Only if you tell me what happened," he said in a voice so soft and low that it was more like the murmurings of earthquakes than an actual voice.

I wasn't really in a position to argue, so I just said, "I'll tell you in the morning," and then went to sleep.

Before I quite closed my eyes, I saw him nod, turn, and exit the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read our fanfic! Let us know what you think in the comments if you get the chance, we always love hearing your feedback. :)**

**-Primpriorpotter :) :)**


End file.
